The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to thermal management in electronic devices.
In electronic devices such as notebook and laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like there are three major mechanisms of heat transport: conduction, convection, and radiation. Improving conduction and convection have been the one focus for developing technologies in the electronics cooling industry. Examples include improved thermal interface materials better and graphite materials, which provide improved conduction, structural modifications which provide improved convection and the introduction of ionic wind to provide better convection.
Although neglected from a technology perspective, radiation transport is extremely important for transport of heat within a notebook. For example, approximately half the heat transported to the skin is in the form of thermal radiation. Although significant work has been done on improving the conduction and convection, very little work has been done in improving the radiation transport mechanisms within the notebook. Accordingly, techniques to improved thermal management of radiation may find utility.